


Helpless

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cheating, Comedy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a party and a roofie and a whole hell of a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> For estrella30’s CW kink/cliché challenge. This is more than a little inspired by talitha78’s amazingly sexy and hilarious vid [Don’t cha](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/104810.html), as well as my favourite ad of all time, the M/M Shai porn vid. Thank you to Talitha and Titof and of course, many many thanks to my beautiful and talented beta, estrella30. ♥

Why the hell did Clark come to this party? Why was he even invited?

The mansion is full of people Clark doesn’t know, which is strange because sometimes he thinks he knows everyone in Smallville. This group, though, look like they flew in from the farthest, richest corners of the earth. They certainly don’t look local. He already feels like he should maybe leave, and he tells himself he’ll go once he’s finished his champagne. Too bad his glass never seems to be empty.

Lex must have some point to make to Clark by inviting him, because last time he checked they weren’t in any way friends. He’d greeted Clark politely on arrival and has since ignored him entirely.

Lana is also ignoring him and it feels a little bit like she and Lex are trying to rub Clark’s nose in their relationship. He can’t imagine Lana wanting to do that, but she’s been seeing Lex for months now and it’s clear that it’s changing her.

It’s not the first time Clark has seen them show each other affection and he doesn’t want to begrudge them their happiness, but it’s like they’re glued at the hip. Since when was Lex the hand holding type?

Of course, Lex is the type to show off, and Clark is the first to admit that Lana is the prettiest girl in the room.

Lana glances over at him and catches him staring at her, so Clark quickly looks away, and is immediately struck by the sight of a very beautiful, very scantily clad woman making her way down the main staircase slowly. She has long dark hair, which falls in perfect, loose curls around her shoulders. She’s wearing a black dress which looks like it might fall off her at any moment and very high heels that look impossible to walk in, but she’s managing well. She descends the staircase like a determined, dirty swan. The kind of woman that eats men for breakfast; the kind of woman that Clark stays away from at all costs, even while his body is trying to get him to approach her.

Not that he’d stand a chance. She’s got her eyes fixed on Lex and it doesn’t look like she has any intention of letting him escape. She’s a hunter. A panther. Lex is her prey.

Clark looks on, curious and amused. He can’t cause trouble for Lex and Lana, but he’s hardly going to complain if someone else does.

Lana has her back turned and is talking to some random ugly businessman in an expensive suit. She does a good job of not seeming bored, but Clark has no doubt that she is. Lana hates parties like this. She used to anyway. And that’s when the panther strikes.

She sidles up to Lex and stands in his space, talking low into his ear, and Clark listens in for a few moments.

“Your house is magnificent,” she says, her voice smoky, a little raspy, in the way that hits men straight between their legs. “I’d love a tour.”

Clark rolls his eyes. That won’t work on Lex.

Lex looks amused and replies, “I’m sure you would.” His tone is light and flirtatious, but Clark can tell that he’s about to make his excuses and get away from her. Lex isn’t stupid. There’s no way someone so obvious could seduce him, especially not right under Lana’s nose.

The panther puts a hand on Lex’s arm and he glances down at it with his eyebrows raised.

“You don’t have a drink,” Lex murmurs. “Let me rectify that.” He turns away from her and walks towards one of the waiters, and as he passes Lana he touches a palm to her back. The panther watches through narrowed eyes, but she doesn’t look like she’s ready to retreat.

Clark drifts off into his own thoughts for a while, still keeping half an eye on the potential drama across the ballroom, but mostly wondering why he hasn’t just left yet. No one is even attempting to talk to him – for which he is grateful – and the host and the host’s girlfriend clearly don’t want him here. Perhaps it was one of those polite invitations he was meant to decline.

He takes a slug of champagne and decides he doesn’t care.

Half an hour later and Clark can’t tear his eyes or ears away from Lex and the panther. She’s relentless and effective, and while Lex is clearly charmed and aroused by her, he’s even better than she is at getting his own way. With Lana now watching him like a hawk, his hands are tied, because even if he did want to “go somewhere more private” he can’t. Unless he’s willing to lose Lana, which Clark knows he’s not.

Clark sees the panther drop something into Lex’s glass of champagne. He frowns as it dissolves within a second and as Lex brings the glass up to his lips Clark shouts out, “Wait!” But absolutely no one hears him and, oh no, Lex has downed the rest of the glass before Clark even had a chance to warn him.

Not quite true. Clark is well aware that had he really wanted to, he could have lifted the glass out of Lex’s hand and disposed of it before Lex even knew what was happening. But he’s feeling a tad apathetic about helping out Lex these days, and really, what’s the worst it could be?

Deadly poison? Surely not. More likely to be some kind of… huh. Why _would_ a beautiful woman slip drugs into Lex’s drink? That’s kind of date rapey if you ask Clark. He’d better keep an eye on them.

It’s such a shock when Lex looks up at him that Clark nearly falls over. Lex’s eyes, bright and blue and intense, boring into Clark for the first time all evening. Clark offers Lex an enquiring look and he gets a small smile in return.

The panther drapes an arm around Lex’s neck and goes to say something into his ear, but he calmly pushes her aside and starts making his way towards Clark. The panther looks incensed and Lana looks irritated, as Lex weaves his way through the crowd and keeps walking until he’s standing in front of Clark.

“Having fun?” Lex says.

“Lex, are you okay?”

“I feel great,” he replies, then he gives Clark a slow, appreciative once over. “That’s a very nice suit on you, Clark. I love it when you wear suits.”

Clark puts his hand on Lex’s upper arm in a gesture of concern, and reels back a little when Lex shuts his eyes and sighs with pleasure at the contact. He takes his hand away with raised eyebrows.

“Lex. That woman you were talking to. She put something in your drink.” Clark needs Lex to understand this.

“Don’t worry about her,” Lex says. “Can we go and talk somewhere?”

Clark furrows his brow and tries to feel less confused, although a rapidly approaching Lana isn’t doing anything to dispel the vague feeling of panic rolling around in his belly.

“Lex, what’s going on?” Lana asks, frowning and concerned, hand clutching his forearm.

Lex smiles at her. “Nothing," he says, kissing her on the cheek. "I just need to talk to Clark for a while. Alone.”

Lana turns her gaze towards Clark and he gives her his best ‘I have no clue what’s going on’ look, which is true, although it’s unlikely Lana will believe him. Lana doesn’t believe anything Clark says anymore, so he just shrugs and follows Lex out of the room, leaving her alone and pissed off.

Clark doesn’t say anything else, and he doesn’t know where they’re headed. So it’s another surprise to find himself in Lex’s bedroom with Lex locking the door behind them.

“I really don’t want us to be interrupted,” Lex explains.

“Interrupted doing what?” Clark asks, more than a little freaked out.

Lex is in front of Clark and moving closer to him, so that Clark has no choice other than to back away until he’s flat up against the door.

“Lex? What are you doing?”

Lex is against him now with his hands in Clark’s hair and his fingers gripping Clark’s head. Clark is aware that he’s looking at Lex like he’s crazy but it’s not stopping Lex from planting a kiss on Clark’s stunned, open mouth.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Clark yelps, picking Lex up and placing him a few feet away. “What the hell?” But Lex is moving forward again and that’s Lex’s lips again and oh God that’s Lex’s _tongue_. Lex’s tongue is in his mouth! Clark won’t kiss back. He _will not_ kiss back. He grabs Lex again and this time he holds him away at arm’s length.

“Lex, you were drugged.” Clark looks off to the side. “I have no idea what kind of drug makes people…” He looks back at Lex. “That’s beside the point. You’re not yourself.”

Lex isn’t even paying attention to him. He’s gazing at Clark’s mouth and it looks like he has nothing on his mind other than sex.

Which is playing havoc with Clark’s hormones, because although he knows that the best thing to do in this situation would be to make a quick exit and run as far away from Lex as possible, his dick seems to have other ideas.

“Lex. Are you hearing me? You were _drugged_.”

Lex scoffs and launches himself at Clark again and this time Clark succumbs a little bit, just a little bit, and kisses back. He doesn’t want to embarrass Lex after all.

But that’s as far as he can take this. Clark’s not a creep and Lex did used to be his friend.

“I want to see you naked,” Lex pants against Clark’s chin as he starts to unbutton Clark’s shirt.

“No,” Clark says firmly. “I can’t.”

But then Lex slips his hands under Clark’s shirt and caresses his skin, slides his thumbs over Clark’s nipples, pushes his erection into Clark’s hip. Clark moans and half-heartedly says no again. He hates himself for this. Hates himself even more when his jacket falls to the floor in a heap around his feet, and when Lex’s follows suit after Clark pushes it off his shoulders.

“I can’t do this,” he says again when Lex’s teeth bite into his neck. “You were drugged.”

“Shut up about that, Clark. I’ve always wanted to have sex with you. Always.”

That’s Lex’s hand on Clark’s cock, sliding up and down, feeling his hardness beneath the thin black dress pants he’s wearing.

“Oh God,” Clark says. “What do you mean you’ve always wanted to have sex with me?”

Lex doesn’t answer, just takes Clark over to the bed, and pushes him down on it, kicking off his shoes and climbing on after Clark, straddling him. Grinding down against Clark’s erection.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Lex pants, breathless and excited. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”

Clark watches, hypnotized, as Lex unbuttons his shirt, all the while moving his hips, keeping the pressure on Clark’s cock just right.

“If you wanted me before now why didn’t you--”

Lex laughs. “Sometimes being drugged isn’t a bad thing, Clark.” He undoes his belt, his shirt still half done up, revealing tantalizing flashes of smooth, pale skin. Clark reaches out, convinced enough that he’s not raping Lex and that Lex does, in fact, want to have sex with Clark.

He grips the end of Lex’s zipper between his thumb and forefinger and pulls it down slowly, watching Lex’s crotch, curious about the way Lex’s cock twitches when Clark’s knuckles touch it. He blinks a few times and feels himself breaking into a fresh sweat.

It’s ridiculously hot when Lex leans back in Clark’s lap, wordlessly offering himself to Clark’s prying hands. Clark reaches inside the navy blue silk of the shirt and strokes Lex’s chest. Runs his hands all over the soft, silky skin within reach and squeezes Lex’s waist gently. He shouldn’t be so turned on by doing just that but he’s well aware that it’s going to take minimal effort on Lex’s part to make him come and he hopes he can control himself until then.

He still feels a little shy about the fact that he’s having sex with Lex. Who was drugged, but who seems lucid. Horny yes, but still lucid. Shyness aside, his hands seem to have minds of their own and he watches, almost incredulously, as he reaches into Lex’s black cotton briefs and pulls out his cock.

God. He’s holding onto Lex’s cock.

He glances up to find Lex staring down at him, smiling and aroused, but his hand is frozen. What the hell is he doing?

Lex pushes his hips up, and Clark decides it might be better if he stopped questioning the situation. He starts stroking Lex’s cock, twisting his hand a little, squeezing a little, and doing it real slow because he wants it to be good for Lex.

“Yeah,” Lex whispers. He pumps his hip in time with Clark’s moving fist, a slow easy rhythm that Lex echoes with his panting. He’s getting louder with each thrust, sexy sounds that Lex can’t seem to help making. Clark puts his free hand on Lex’s thigh and squeezes gently, before running it up and down over the fine wool, and Lex reaches down and puts a hand on top of Clark’s. He slides his fingers in between Clark’s and they clutch each other for a moment.

“I can’t believe I’m finally fucking you,” Lex pants, then bends down and kisses Clark hard on the mouth. “So hot, Clark.”

Clark lets go of Lex’s dick and wraps his arms around him, kissing him back. He’s made his decision; he may as well have as good a time as possible.

“Let’s get you out of these pesky clothes,” Lex says, moving back down Clark’s body and starting work on Clark’s fly. He’s quick, and then they’re both pushing Clark’s pants off, only Clark still has his shoes on so it’s not the smoothest move he’s ever made. Although it’s pretty typical of something he would do. Clark raises his eyes to the ceiling as Lex laughs and moves to the end of the bed.

No one has ever taken his shoes off for him before. That he can remember. It’s weird seeing Lex take so much enjoyment in the act. He unties the laces and slips off the shoe, touching, stroking Clark’s feet as he does it. Same with the other foot. Wow. Lex throws the shoes onto the floor carelessly then he slowly peels off Clark’s socks.

Once he’s finally done, Clark does the rest. He hastily pushes his pants and boxers off, then starts tugging at his tie, which is loose but still tied and it’s tricky so he gives up and works on the remaining buttons of his shirt.

When he glances up to see what Lex is up to he finds Lex staring at him, undoing his own tie at a leisurely pace and flinging it to the side. How does Lex manage to be so graceful when he’s turned on? It’s impressive.

Lex straddles Clark again, still wearing his pants although they’re undone and slipping down, and his cock is exposed and hard and pointing at the sky. Still in his shirt which only has one button done up now.

It’s maybe the sexiest thing Clark has ever seen.

Lex grabs hold of Clark’s tie and pulls on it, pulling Clark up with it. They sit up together, and they kiss, and they writhe, and they moan into each other’s mouths.

Clark flips Lex over so now he’s on top, between Lex’s legs and he groans when his erection brushes Lex’s. Lex needs his pants _gone_. Clark pulls them off him too quickly.

It becomes apparent that somebody is trying to open the bedroom door only after Clark is back between Lex’s legs and they’re humping each other chaotically. A few loud bangs. Someone is knocking.

 _“Lex? Are you in there?”_

It’s Lana.

Oh. Yeah. There’s another reason Clark really shouldn’t be doing this.

He stares at the closed door, praying that she doesn’t have a key, hoping she’ll go away and never ever find out about this. And Lex is whispering in his ear. “Don’t say anything. She’ll go away soon.”

Well at least they’re on the same wavelength.

Clark reaches down between them, slips his fingers behind Lex’s balls and presses in firmly. Lex gasps loudly.

 _“Lex?”_

Clark pushes Lex’s collar aside and bites down on his shoulder blade as he pushes his fingers further back and rubs them over the little hole again and again, sweat slicking his fingers.

“Oh God,” Lex says.

“Can I fuck you?” Clark whispers, pushing a finger inside. Lex cries out.

 _“Clark?”_

It’s easy to ignore her. Easy to want to do this with her right outside.

 _“Are you guys in there?”_

Clark’s got something to prove here. He’s the one Lex wants.

He sits up on his knees and spits saliva into his palm then covers his cock with it.

Lex holds his thighs apart as Clark looks down between them and pushes his cock between Lex’s ass cheeks, moves it up and down until he finds what he’s looking for.

A slow, steady push inside.

Lana is still trying to open the door. Clark has a sudden urge to hear Lex scream his name.

“Does it hurt?” he whispers, sliding in deeper.

“I can take it,” Lex breathes, tugging on Clark’s tie.

Clark keeps his thrusts gentle and slow, but he soon learns the angle and speed and rhythm that makes Lex moan loudly. He fucks Lex and kisses his face and neck and only sometimes his mouth, because he wants Lex’s mouth to be free so he can make more noise.

“Say my name,” he commands softly.

“Clark. Clark,” Lex whispers. “Fuck me, Clark.”

Lex always does whatever Clark asks him to do.

“I like it when you say my name.”

“ _Clark._ ”

Lana hasn’t made any noise for a while and Clark looks over at the door and x-rays it. She’s still there. A few paces away, staring at the door like she can see through it.

Can she hear Lex?

Lex doesn’t seem to care or remember that she’s there. Clark hopes she can’t hear them but for some reason he wants her to. He always hated hurting her, but then…

“ _Oh God_ ,” Lex is practically shouting how. And Clark can feel Lex’s cock rubbing against his stomach and he’s close now.

“Lex,” he whispers. “Lex. I want to see you come.”

Lex chokes out a few more throaty moans then calls out Clark’s name one more time as he orgasms. Come spattering everywhere, covering their chests and bellies, sweat already soaking them both, so much wetness, one more thrust in, another, and Clark comes too.

They lie there unmoving for a while, entwined in each other, breathing heavily.

Clark starts to feel guilty.

He looks over and sees that Lana has gone.

God, please let her not have heard them.

* * *

Clark doesn’t know what he should do now. Get dressed? Leave? Hope once the Mickey’s worn off that Lex will forget everything they just did?

“You took advantage of me,” Lex is murmuring into Clark’s chest. “I was _drugged_ Clark.” Lex flicks a tongue over his nipple. “You are a very bad man.”

Clark winces. “Are you still high?”

“A little bit. Although it’s wearing off now.”

Clark extracts himself from Lex’s clutches and goes on the hunt for the rest of his clothes.

“Come back,” Lex whines. He’s still not quite himself. “I want to taste every inch of you.”

Which sounds pretty good. Clark lies back down and lets Lex climb on top of him.

“You should get back to the party. I should go,” Clark says. He can’t bring himself to mention Lana. “What about the woman who drugged you? Don’t you want to find out who she is and what she wanted?”

“I’d rather-” he kisses Clark on the mouth, long and slow and deep. Clark feels his dick stirring once more, and Lex rubs against it with his belly.

“Mmm,” he hums, sounding pleased.

“Lex,” Clark moans. “We have to go back.”

“Don’t you want me to suck you?”

Okay, yes. Clark does want that. But he also wants to get far away from here and forget it ever happened. He takes a deep breath.

“Lex, I think you need to talk to Lana”

Lex jerks his head up sharply and his eyes flit from side to side as he processes Clark’s words.

“Lana,” he says, like he’s trying to remember who she is. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Clark says slowly. “There’s a chance she may have heard us.”

“Fuck.”

Lex looks mildly alarmed even though he’s still grinding down into Clark’s erection. “I should go and talk to her.”

Clark nods. “Come on.” He gently pushes Lex off him and the two of them get dressed in silence.

“Can you stay the night?” Lex asks, as they’re doing up their ties.

Clark looks over at him in surprise. “What?”

Lex looks at him, a small smile on his face. “I would think you might want to find out what it’s like to be with me when I’m not… inebriated.”

Clark swallows and wishes he was dead. “Lex…”

They walk towards each other and Lex puts his hand on Clark’s cheek.

“Don’t feel bad. I remember everything and I wasn’t lying when I told you that I’ve always wanted you. Okay, I couldn’t seem to control my desire, but that doesn’t mean the desire wasn’t there already.”

Clark tilts his head down so it’s easier to breathe in Lex’s scent. “I should have left,” he whispers. Lex leans up a little and they kiss. “I shouldn’t have… I should never have…” Lex kisses him again, deeper this time.

“Shh.” Kiss. Lex straightens Clark’s tie and they both walk over to the large full length mirror opposite the bed to check their appearance. They’re flushed. Clark’s hair is a mess, there’s a suspicious looking stain on Clark’s tie, and both their shirts are creased to the point of no return, but otherwise they’re good to go.

They make their way downstairs.

Lana is standing on the balcony, staring blankly in front of her.

The party is nearly over. A lot of people have left and the remainder of the guests look like they’re about to do the same.

Lana whips her head around and glares at Clark and Lex as they approach her cautiously. Clark avoids eye contact and makes his escape, heading down the staircase quickly. Lex can deal with Lana. Clark needs to find the panther.

She’s outside on the phone, bleating away angrily. Apparently she “lost him”. Clark smiles and walks over to her, standing in front of her with his arms folded across his chest. She looks up and shuts her phone without another word.

“How old are you?” she purrs, looking him up and down.

“I’m afraid I’m legal,” he says.

Her smile widens. “Still… You’ll do.”

“You’re a journalist, right?”

She smiles, wide and wicked. “Clever boy.”

“You won’t print anything about Lex,” Clark says, smiling back at her.

“You must be joking? I could’ve gotten the story of the century if… _you_ hadn’t been there. Still, this story will sell a few papers.”

Clark laughs. “What did you put in Lex’s drink?”

She blanches. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do. I saw you put it in there. _Lex_ knows you put it in there. And…” Clark gives her a pitying look, “… Lex isn’t the kind of guy you want to piss off, Daisy.”

That freaks her out. “How do you know my name?”

“You’re Daisy Connor, you work for The Inquistor, and you like to drug men and get information out of them.” Clark affably ticks the list off on his fingers. “Right?”

Why do journalists carry their press passes around with them when they’re undercover? They make it so easy for Clark.

She starts to back away.

“Now, what did you put in his drink? If you tell me I’ll make sure Lex doesn’t…um…” Her eyes are wide and Clark can’t stop smiling. “… get revenge,” he finishes.

She breathes heavily for a few moments, weighing up her options, before replying.

“It’s some kind of aphrodisiac. It’s never failed me before. Once you’ve taken it you are at the absolute mercy of the person you’re most attracted to.” She laughs humorlessly. “Usually that’s me.”

“What’s in it?”

“I don’t know. One of the guys in the office gets them. That’s all I know.”

“If I find out that you’ve used them again,” he steps forward and leans in until his mouth is only inches away from her ear, “ _Daisy_ … I won’t stay quiet about it. You can count on that.”

He stands up straight again and smiles at her. She looks at him, then nods.

“Fine,” she says. “I don’t plan on coming back to this craphole you call a town any time soon anyway. You better get back in there…?” She stops. She wants to know Clark’s name, but he just continues smiling at her. “Ha. I think you’re going to have to fight the little girl for your man.”

She stalks off, leaving Clark to consider the truth in her words.

Perhaps he should just leave now. Only Lex said he wanted Clark to stay the night and Clark would really like to do that. But did Lex only say that because of the… what was it? The aphrodisiac? It must have worn off by now and he and Lana might have worked things out and he might be _hoping_ that Clark had just left.

He stands still for far too long, bewildered.

After an age, Lex wanders up and stands beside Clark, looking out at what Clark is looking at: blackness and the faint outline of trees.

“She broke up with me,” Lex says simply.

They turn their heads towards each other and make eye contact.

“That woman was a reporter for the Inquisitor. She put some love potion into your drink. I threatened her and she promised to leave you alone.”

Lex grins. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

They go back to staring out into the dark, but Clark’s mood is light.

“So…” Lex says. “You wanna go back to bed?”

Clark laughs. “Okay.”

They head back inside and hurry up the stairs.

Clark has his tie off before they reach Lex’s bedroom.


End file.
